haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Artibonite
Artibonite (Kreyol: Latibonit) is one of the ten departments of Haiti. This department is located in north-central Haiti, in the Artibonite Plain and Central Plateau regions. It is bordered by Golfe de la Gonâve to the west, Canal de Saint-Marc to the southwest, Ouest Department to the south, Central Department to the east, the Nord-Est Department to the east and northeast, and Nord Department to the north. Artibonite is the largest department by total area and the second most populous. The departmental capital and its largest city is Gonaïves, overlooking the Bay of Gonaïves, which is located on the eastern shore of the Golfe de la Gonâve. The department is divided into 5 arrondissements. Artibonite's geography is diverse, with the Montaignes Noires, along with a part of the Central Plateau occupying the northern part of the department, and the Chaîne des Matheux and lowlands along the Artibonite valley stretching to the shore of the Golfe de la Gonâve occupying the south. The coast of Artibonite is flat and marshy at the mouths of the L'Estère and Artibonite rivers. Elsewhere, it is rather rocky. Artibonite ranks third to Western and Southern Deparments in the length of its coastline. Artibonite is known as "Haiti's breadbasket" because it is one of the nation's agricultural products, particularly famous for its rice. Manufacturing, trading and tourism are also major contributors to the state's economy. It has an area of 1,924 Square miles (4,984 km/2); and a population of 1,727,524 (2015). Artibonite is the country's main rice-growing area. The main cities are Gonaïves (the capital) and Saint-Marc. An insurgency tried unsuccessfully to declare Artibonite's independence in February 2004. ---- Geography Exterior limitations North: Nord, Nord-Ouest In the south: Ouest In the east: Centre To the west: Gulf of Gonâve Interior limitations Artibonite department is divided in 5 arrondissements (counties): # Dessalines # Gonaïves��️ # Gros-Morne Arrondissement # Marmelade # Saint-Marc The Artibonite department is one of the most important regions of Haiti. For centuries, its thousands of acres of luxuriant vegetation carried the weight of the nation’s national production of rice, which once totaled 210,000 metric tons annually. As the most important and appreciated element of the country’s diet, the rice market single handedly supported the rural economy, helped famers prosper, and supplied rice to the entire country. Today the once lush acres of the Artibonite Valley are austere and unused. The irrigation dams and canal, crucial to the production of rice, are either dry or deteriorated. Consequently, Haitian rice farmers are left poor, struggling, and in debt. There are several reasons for this. Trade policies, environmental degradation, unsustainable farming techniques, poor irrigation, and poor mechanization are factors that have likely contributed to its demise. Water resources But one problem has stood above them all: the ability to manage water resources effectively. Today, water can be a blessing, and other times, a barrier for the region. Due to deforestation, the usual and expected heavy rainfall during the rainy season immediately ends up in the valleys, flooding fields and villages. As the old adage goes, when it rains it pours. Rainstorms often leave whole towns under water and rice fields resembling lakes. During the dry season, usually lasting from November until March, there is little farming activity in most parts of the country. Unused and clogged irrigation canals play no role in agricultural production. However, despite the erratic consequences of the seasons, one thing that is certain is that Haiti needs a better balance between food supply and population growth to enhance its food security. Reversing deforestation Reforestation will help restore natural water catchments. Moreover, trees also help mitigate the effects of extreme weather events by controlling the flow of surface water and reducing the runoff of soil. Lastly, trees also reduce the risk of droughts by retaining water in the local environment and cooling local temperatures by shading the soil. Future plans Better technology can also help. One of the most exciting and newest technologies in irrigation –drip irrigation—saves water and helps farmers get more crops per drop. Irrigated agriculture can help Haiti once again produce more rice, of better quality, with less water. Significant improvements are already technologically possible in water delivery and application efficiency to ensure the best crop yield and water conservation. Today on World Water Day 2012, we celebrate the significant progress that has been made and acknowledge the challenges that we face as a world. Water can be a key catalyst in the revival of Haiti’s Artibonite Valley. Initiatives such as repairing and scaling up irrigation canals, introducing new irrigation technologies, reforesting bare lands, combined with the right mechanization and strategy, can give the Artibonite Valley a desperately needed shot in the arm. These simple strategies can help everyone leverage our most important resource for our most basic needs. Further Reading New Haiti Road Network - The Center-Artibonite Beltway (Boucle Centre-Artibonite) https://www.scribd.com/document/55486268/Boucle-Centre-Artibonite-English-version f Michael Vedrine Category:Departments of Haiti